Pandora Gakuen
by Katy Starcatcher
Summary: "...And you know I HATE liars."/"Meet me when school's over, along with your other curious friends. I'll tell you what happened to Xerxes Break,"/ What's actually happened in Pandora Gakuen?
1. Prolouge: Sign in

**Hello, Minna-saaaaan, I miss you soooo much! Sorry for thr long wait and this will also have a long update. Sorry. **

**By the way, I'll try my best to continue A Hat and White Cat and Supreme dare. Please keep waitiiiing!**

**Enjoy the fic.**

**No flames please.

* * *

**

**Prologue: Sign In!**

It was a fine morning. Two female students could be seen walking in a quiet alley. It was summer vacation. One girl wiped the sweat from her forehead, as the other drink cold green tea.

"Phew! Summers are hot! Wonder when it will chill a bit." The blond girl sighed.

"You're right. It's quite hot, Katy."The other responded.

"Haha. These times were best for popsicles. I gotta buy one. Care for some, Katsura?" Katy asked. Katsura shook her head.

"No thanks."

"By the way, we got to look for a new school right? Wonder what school we'll fit in…" Katy thought out loud. Katsura giggled.

"Hey, look. Isn't it Zukas, Craig, Leon and Steve?" Katy asked, pointing at some teenage boys.

"Yeah. What are they doing?"

They walked near the boys. The spiky blond, Zukas, looked at them.

"Yo, Kate, whazzup?"

"Yo, Lemon."

"Hi, Nee-chan." Leon smiled.

"So, what's this all about?" Katsura asked.

"Well, we're looking for a new school and we found this school. I've taken the form, in case you all wanna join us." Craig replied, showing papers of form.

"Oh really?" Katy asked as she snatched one of the paper. Craig gave the other to Katsura.

"Pandora Gakuen?" Katsura read it out loud.

"Yep. It's a nice school anyways, it got good facilities, and it's not that expensive either." Zukas explained.

"I guess we could sign in. You wanna join us?" Katy asked Katsura.

"Sure." She smiled.

* * *

The group went inside the gates. Zukas' right. It was a very nice school. They could see wide gardens, large libraries, and promising facilities.

"I'm SO entering this school." Steve said.

"Agreed, Otuto-san." Leon added.

The group marched to the receptionist, where they could sign in to the school. After filling their forms, they went home.

"Whoa, I can't believe I'm going to a new awesome school." Steve said.

"Me neither, I thought it was flooded with students. Good thing we came right on time."Craig said.

"Anyways, I saw there are 20 more spaces to sign in, the last ones, I suppose." Katy asked.

"Maybe we'll, get many new friends!" Steve cheered.

"And adventures…" Leon said.

"Yeah,when summer vacation ends, we'll go to a new school!"

**This is so short, I know. Everyone! QUICK, SIGN UP! 20 PEOPLE ONLY! DON'T MISS YOUR CHANCE! OH, AND I HAVE RESERVED ONE FOR FUUKO96 AND ONE MORE FOR TSUKIYO TENSHI! SO, NOW'S 18! NOW, READY, SET, SIGN UP!**

**~Katy**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day in New School

**Wew, can't believe only some people sign in…. oh well… **

**Well after a long time, I'M BHACK! *kicked***

**Okay okay, I know I'm in hiatus for a looooong time, welp, at least I'm updating this…**

**Please enjoy, and no flaming please! ^^**

**Chapter 2: First Day in New School

* * *

**

"This school is sure big…" Katy said. She looked around the hallways full of many people talking and discussing about the new school. Katy has separated with Leon a while ago, and now she was trying to find her new class.

"Katy-chan?"

Katy turned around and gasped to find a small girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was about Katy's height, and huge orange headphones circled around her neck. She smiled.

"Fuu-chan?" Katy asked.

"Yup! That's me!" She said happily.

"Fuuko!" Katy said as she hugged her.

"Katy!" Fuuko said as she jumped to her.

"I miss you so much! It's been a year you know!" Katy said as she parted with her.

"Wait, I thought you went to America…"

"No! I decided to stay in here! So then, I find this cool school and I thought signing in was not that bad!" Fuuko said excitingly.

"So, ready for a new school year?" Katy asked.

"Yeah!" Fuuko said as both of them walked to their class.

**====((At 2****nd**** Floor ))====**

Leon and Steve looked around. They've find their class, but they decided to look around.

"Hey, are you new here?"

They turned to see a blonde boy with emerald eyes waving at them. A raven haired man stood beside him.

"My name is Oz Vessalius, nice to meet you!" Oz said as he shook both of his hands.

"Oz, you look like you knew them for a long time…" said the raven-haired man exasperatedly. Oz pouted.

"Being good to others isn't bad, right?"

"Ohaiyo Oz, my name is Leon Starcatcher, and this is my brother Steve Cometchaser." Leon introduced back to Oz.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Gilbert Nightray." Gilbert said, smiling.

"Hi!" Steve said as he threw a huge smile.

"What class are you in?" Oz asked.

" 10-A." Leon replied.

"Really? You're my classmate then!" Oz said happily.

"Hey, we just knew each others, so , wanna eat smoothies when we go home? I'll treat!" Steve said.

"Smoothies? YAY!" Oz said enthusiasticly as he sparkles.

"Oz, what if they were bad?" Gil whispered to Oz.

"You're tooooooo overprotective Gil! Calm down, will you?" Oz said.

"What do you say?" Leon smiled.

"Ok!" Oz cheered. Gilbert sighed.

* * *

**====((At 1****st**** Floor))==

* * *

**

Katy and Fuuko find their class. After putting their bags, they decided to go around the school grounds.

"Well, I'm going to the garden." Katy said.

"Great! This floor is too noisy…" Fuuko said.

* * *

**====((Meanwhile))====

* * *

**

A girl with caramel brown hair and blue eyes looked around. She looked around shyly.

"Anya-chan!"

She turned around to see a white haired boy. He uses red glasses and his ruby eyes looked playful.

"Break-kun!" Anya gasped.

"It's been a long time!"

"I know!" Break laughed as he took a lollipop out of nowhere and started eating it.

"Candies aren't good for you, Break…" Anya said.

"I know, but, it's hard to resist!" Break laughed again.

"Where's Kevin, Break-kun?" Anya said, asking for the white haired man's twin brother."

"Oh yeah, he probably goes to the garden…" Break said.

"Let's go there!" Anya said as she pulled his hand and ran to the garden.

* * *

**====(( At 2****nd**** floor))====

* * *

**

Leon, Steve, Gilbert, and Oz talked for some minutes until Zukas and Craig shows up.

"Yo." Zukas said to the gathering party.

"Zukas!" Leon gasped.

"I thought you're in the class…" Zukas asked.

"Nah, we're having a talk." Steve said.

"Well, we'll wait in our class. See ya!" Craig said as they left.

"Who were they?" Oz asked.

"They were my senpai." Leon said.

"Someone you know?" Gilbert asked.

"Yeah, he's my mentor before our parents…. Ummmm…." Leon went silent.

Oz and Gil looked at both boys, who looked so sad.

"S-S-Sorry!" Oz said as he sounded panicked.

"That's okay." Leon smiled.

"AAAAH, THIS CONVERSATION IS GOING THE WRONG WAY! LET'S BACK TO SMOOTHIES!" Steve said.

* * *

**====((Garden))====

* * *

**

"Ahhh, the air feels fresh here!" Katy said. Fuuko jumped around catching butterflies.

" Fuuko, let's sit there!" Katy pointed a bench.

"Yeah!" Fuuko said happily.

They went and sat on the bench.

"You know, I'm really nervous of this school….. I wondered if everyone will be good to us…" Katy said.

"Me too… " Fuuko sighed.

"Oi, who's there?'

They gasped and looked around but didn't see anyone.

"Oh no…. is is is….. Is that GHOST?" Fuuko whimpered.

"Fuuko, your imagination is too high…." Katy sighed. She looked behind a tree and found a white haired man sat there. He got emerald eyes and silver hair. He was reading Holy Knoght novels.

"Ummmm, am I disturbing you?" Katy asked dumbfounded as Fuuko peeked from behind her.

"No no, it's allright." The boy smiled. He held out his hand.

"Kevin…. Kevin Regnard." He smiled. Katy smiled and shook his hand.

"Katy. Katy Starcatcher."

They talked for a few minutes.

"I need to take some water. Be right back!" Katy said to the silver-haired boy as she walked away.

"Wait for me, Katy!" Fuuko said as she ran with her. Kevin smiled.

But he didn't notice someone grinning evilly from behind the bushes.

* * *

**==== ((At 2****nd**** floor))====

* * *

**

Leon and Steve parted with Oz and Gilbert. They walked as they saw somebody so familiar.

"Souji-kun? Yosuke-kun?" Steve gasped.

Both boys turned at them.

"Yo!" the brown haired boy with orange headphones and hazel eyes said. The other boy, Souji, looked plainly at them. Souji have grey hair and grey eyes.

"Aren't you in Inaba?" Leon asked.

"We decided to move." Souji said.

"Have you get friends? Leon asked.

"We've met many of them. " Yosuke gave thumbs up.

"Oh yeah! Naoto, Minato, Aigis, Yukiko, and Chie are coming too!"

"Aigis? Minato?" Leon asked.

"Minato is Naoto's older brother from England. Aigisi is his friend." Souji explained.

"Chie-san too?" Leon asked.

"Aww, are you being couples?" Steve asked with a huge grin.

"…." Yosuke went silent as he blushed.

**====((Garden))====**

Katy and Fuuko went back with three cups of water.

"Katy, why did you bring three cups?" Fuuko asked.

"Probably Kevin is thirsty.." She shrugged.

As they talked, they hear a loud groan.

"Huh? What happened?" Fuuko asked.

They peeked from behind the bushes and gasped to saw Kevin get beaten up by a long haired blonde boy. He got red and yellow eyes, and he brought scissors with him.

"Tell me where your brother is, Red-eyed Ghost…" The blonde smiled. Kevin coughed.

"I don't know Vincent…." Kevin whimpered.

"Tell me, or I'll cut you tongue out." Vincent threatened.

"Like I say, I don't know." Kevin staggered.

"There's no more way… " Vincent grinned as he raised his scissors. Kevin closed his eyes for the worst.

_**Splash!**_

Kevin peeked to see what's going on, and saw Vincent wet with water.

"Leave Kevin alone, you bully!"

Vincent turned around to see Katy and Fuuko. They looked at Vincent with anger.

"Two woman?" Vincent chuckled.

"Leave Kevin alone!" Katy yelled.

"Why should I?" Vincent sneered.

"Cause you're a stupid bully! Now leave him be!" Fuuko said angrily.

Suddenly Vincent launched at them scissors first. They both dodged easily.

"Using scissors too? That's gay!" Fuuko said.

Vincent launched at them again, but this time, a shoe flew right at his head.

"Vincent Nightray!"

They turned to see a girl with chocolate hair and blue eyes.

"What do you want, Krisa Chase?" Vincent asked.

Krisa launched a kick at Vincent, which was blocked.

"Leave Kevin, you jerk!" She hissed.

"Now I was attacked by three women! This was my lucky da-" Vincent stopped as he felt an immense pain shot from his 'No-No' part. He rolls around on the ground.

Katy and Fuuko attacked him on 'that' part when he wasn't paying attention.

"Well, at least Chie-san's 'Galactic Punt' worths it." Katy looked at the blonde on the ground.

"Kevin, are you okay?"Fuuko asked as she helped the boy stand up.

"Yeah…. But my stomach hurts…" Kevin hissed.

Katy looked at Krisa, who kicked the blonde's unconscious body.

"Thanks for the help, ummm, Krisa." Katy said.

Krisa smiled and blushed as she nodded and went to check on Kevin.

"Kevin!"

They turned to see Break and Anya ran to them.

"Kevin! You're okay?" Break asked.

"I'm…. I'm fine, Nii-san…" Kevin said weakly. Break supported his younger twin.

"Whoa. Can't believe they're twins…." Katy said.

"Thank you for helping us." Break smiled as he looked at the three girls.

"You're welcome, Break." Krisa smiled.

"Break?" Katy asked as the three teens went away.

"His name is actually Xerxes Regnard, But he changed it into Xerxes Break. He's kinda creepy…." Krisa explained.

"Oh…" Fuuko relied.

"Oh yeah! I'm Katy Starcatcher, and this is Fuuko!" Katy introduced themselves.

"Hello, Katy and Fuuko." Said Krisa.

"Say, wanna go back to class?' Fuuko asked.

* * *

**====(( At 2****nd**** floor))====

* * *

**

Katy and Fuuko parted with Krisa, as they met Leon and Steve.

"Fuuko-chan!" Leon gasped.

"Hi, Leon-kun!" She smiled.

"How's the school?" Katy asked.

"Awesome!" Steve said.

"Hey, the class gonna start soon. Let's go back!" Katy said as they all ran to the classroom.

* * *

**Wew, I can't believe making it this long…**

**Please comment! I wanna know what do you guys think!**

**And about the characters… Souji Seta, Yosuke Hanamura, Chie Satonaka, Naoto Shirogane and Yukiko Amagi is from Persona 4, while Aigis and Minato Arisato is from Persona 3.**

**Please review!**

**And still waiting for someone who wants to sign up XD**

**~Kate**


	3. Chapter 2: Something's Fishy in School

**MINAA~~~ I UPDATED~~`**

**By THE Way, the check-in's closed from this chapter. You can't check in anymore.**

**Well, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Something's Fishy About the School**

**-(After School)-**

"Darn, the Teacher makes me SICK! So F-ing SICK!" Zukas hollered at the top of his lungs. The group's going home, after their first day of school. Craig sighed as Katy smacked her senpai with her school bag.

"Your bad language pissed me up, Zu." She snorted. Zu rubbed his red nose.

"Zukas the Red-Nosed Reindeer~!" Steve sang out loud, making nearby students looked at them. Some hold their laughter.

"S-Shut up…" Zu scoffed. He blushed slightly.

"Where's Katsura?" Craig asked.

"Going with her new friends. The Main Library, I guess." Katy said.

"So, are we eating smoothies?" Oz asked the group.

"Why not?" Leon replied casually.

"Smoothies? I recommend steak." Chie pouted.

"It's okay Chie! C'mon! Smoothies?" Yosuke laughed.

"Fine."

Their leader, Souji Seta walked silently behind them, followed by Naoto, Minato, and Aigis. Fuuko sang loudly as she turned her mp3 player on maximum volume.

"OI!"

Katy turned as she saw a white-headed figure running with them. She recognized the man immediately.

"Break?"

Break halted in front of her. His twin Kevin, followed behind. A girl with white hair and blue eyes was hiding behind Break. Her big, shy eyes looked at Katy.

"I heard you say smoothies. Can we tag along?" Break grinned.

"Oh no you stupid clown, not after you spilled water on my book." Katy huffed, crossing her arms and looked back. Fuuko kept singing and bumped Kevin, since she closed her eyes.

"Oh come on! It's just an accident!" Break whined, pulling another lollipop from his bag and ate it.

"You'll get diabetes, Break-san." Leon sighed as he looked at the silverette crunching his lollipops.

"Hm? No way~"

Leon sighed.

"Oi, Clown! You'll lose all your teeth if you continue. Say, how'd you get good teeth?" Steve asked, standing on one hand, exercising himself.

"Se~cret!" Break replied.

"Oh and, stop flirting with Echo, will you?" he added mischievously.

Steve fell down blushing.

"I-I-I….. I'LL KILL YOU DARN CLOWN!" Steve hollered shyly. Zukas laughed as he tried to stop the kid from hurting the white-haired boy.

"I… I didn't flirt….." Steve mumbled, trying to hide his red face.

"So Kevin, you wanna smoothies? I'll treat." Katy pulled the other boy's arm. Kevin smiled shyly at her. Fuuko pulled off her headphones.

"Katy-kun, you neglected me!" Break (fake) cried.

"Just kidding Break! I'll treat you all anyway." Katy said, her blue eyes glinted.

"You guys sure are rich." Break added. He turned around, facing the girl.

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce her! Her name is Snowdrop! Snowdrop say hi."

Snowdrop went to Break, hiding her beet-red face in his stomach.

"Oh come on Snowdrop. They're nice." Break patted her and pushed her gently to Katy.

"H-Hi… my name is Snowdrop…." Snowdrop whispered.

"Hi Snowdrop! My name's Katy!" Katy smiled. She patted Snowdrop's shoulder and held her hand.

"Let's go!"

"Oh how adorable~~~!" Fuuko hugged Snowdrop's other arm and they walked away.

"Look at them Craig, it's been only a day, and they've got dozens of friends." Zukas chuckled.

"Yeah." Craig huffed.

"Wait for me!" Chie jumped past them, followed by the other members.

"But…." Zukas frowned. Craig's expression turned serious suddenly.

"They haven't knew the reason we make them join this school right?" Zu kicked the dusty road.

"Hai."

"Keep this secret until they're ready."

* * *

**-(Smoothies Go! Store)-**

"Hm….. This thing tastes wonderful." Steve sipped more smoothies.

Katy sipped her vanilla smoothies. Beside her, Fuuko sipped her chocolate smoothie while humming a song. Snowdrop looked at Katy, with her blueberry smoothie in front of her.

"Go on." Katy smiled.

"But….. You will pay. Snowdrop cannot drink it." Snowdrop said shyly.

"What are you talking about? I'll treat, right?" Katy laughed.

"Snow, don't be so formal. What did Break taught you? 'Always be happy', right?" Fuuko said.

Snowdrop smiled and took some sip.

"So, we just moved from Hokkaido." Steve explained. The rest of the boys sat on the next table.

"Oh really?" Break asked, interested.

"We moved from Inaba, anyway." Yosuke told them.

"I'm from Tatsumi Port Island." Minato explained.

"You don't talk much Souji." Break looked at the grey haired man. Souji eyed him.

"I don't have anything on mind…" Souji answered.

"Okay. This is going nowhere. Say, have you guys heard a mass murdering in the town?" Break put down his book and looked at them.

"Mass murdering? Oh yeah, now THIS is a good topic." Steve rested her hands on the table, grinning hugely.

"Nii-san…. I don't think we should start this….." Kevin frowned.

"Oh come on Kevin! There's nothing wrong with it, right?" Break smiled eerily.

"…..Uhhh…" Kevin responded.

"Oh, and have you heard a mass murdering around here?"

The girls looked at the voice's direction.

"Alice-sama!" Snowdrop gasped.

"Who is she?" Katy asked Snowdrop.

"Hmph. You are the new kids. S'okay. My name is Alice. I'm the Vice Student Council."

"Tell us!" Yosuke frowned.

"Okay! Okay!" Break sighed.

"So, about this mass murdering…" Alice sat next to Yukiko and crossed her legs..

"People were killed randomly. But they're killed in such strange way." Break frowned.

"How so?" Katy asked, her voice serious.

"Like, they're hung upside down." Alice sighed.

"Or they're stuck to the wall with opened stomachs." Break said.

"Wow." Steve gaped.

"HEY!"

Break flinched as he heard someone shouted.

"Stop saying those things to newcomers Break!" Gilbert, who just arrived, shouted.

"Maa maa, Gilbert-kun. Why so tense?"

"Break…. You-" Gil gritted his teeth.

"Gil!" Oz shouted.

Gil turned around to see Oz.

"They're just curious. Don't be so tense, nee?" Oz tugged Gilbert.

"Alice-chan! Stop saying those taboo stories!" A girl walked to her.

"Sharon-onee-chan…" Alice huffed.

"And sit like a girl!" Sharon told her.

"…" Alice went silent.

"Oh it's fine." Katy smiled.

"No no, girls aren't supposed to do that!" Sharon cooed.

"Sharon-sama." Snowdrop greeted.

"Ohhey Sharon! Wanna smoothies?" Fuu asked cutely.

"No thanks. I'm here to drag Break, Kevin, and Snowdrop home." Sharon explained.

"With me!" A gril appeared behind Sharon.

"Anya-chan!" Katy stood up.

"Oh hey Katy! Remember this morning? Good moves!" Anya gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah!" Katy grinned and winked.

"Oh, is she your new friend?" Yukiko asked Katy.

"Yup." Katy said.

"C'mon Alice, let's go home!" Sharon pulled Alice. The brunette mumbled and followed Sharon.

"Krisa's not coming?" Katy asked as Anya sit beside Fuuko.

"Why?" Fuuko asked as she sips her smoothie until her cheeks puffed.

"She got some business." Anya explained.

They could hear Break told Sharon that he'll stick around for a while.

"Uhh…. I guess we'll go home." Katy raise up and took her bag.

"Me too!" Fuuko took her bag and finished her smoothie.

"How about you? Chie-chan? Yuki-chan?"

"Nah. We'll stay for a while." She replied.

"Okay. Baiii~" Fuuko skipped, grabbing Katy's neck in her arm and rushed out.

"ACK! FUU I CAN'T BREATH! FUU!"

The girls saw them go.

"Nee-san! Matte de!" Leon went after them, followed by Steve and the others. Break and Kevin stayed.

"Snowdrop feels happy." Snowdrop smiled to Break. Break grinned.

"They're nice, energetic, and cute." Break tapped his chin with his shoulder.

"Well, I guess we should go home?" Kevin asked.

"Go first with Snow. I…."

Break's smile faded.

"…Got something important to do."

Kevin gulped slightly at the sudden change of atmosphere and he gestured Snowdrop to go home with him.

Break stared at the setting sun.

"Damn you sewer rat."

* * *

**-(Way home, 2nd street)-**

"Katy!" Katsura ran to her.

"Oh, Katsu-chan!" Katy smiled.

"Katsu!" Fuuko glomped her.

"Ow! Take it easy." She giggled.

Fuuko let her go and skipped around.

"I've met nice people today." Katsura told Katy and Fuu.

"Really? Who are those?'

"Elliot, Reo, Lydia, an Aoife."

"Tell us!" Fuu asked, jumping around.

"Okay.."

* * *

**-(Flashback, Library)-**

Katsura read some books. She got her best novel, Rolan the Forgotten King. She sat down and read when she heard a loud rustling.

"Reo, I told you don't hide here!"

"Hehe, you're too worrisome, Elliot."

"Reo!"

She peered behind the bookshelves to found two boys.

She intended to hear more when she slipped and fell down. Luckily, she made no noise.

"Ah!"

The two boys stopped hassling and looked at her direction.

"Oi! Who's there?"

Katsura looked up shyly. The blonde looked and sighed.

"Tch. The new kid."

"Don't be rude, Elliot." The raven-haired boy hit Elliot with a Holy Knight novel. He went to Katsura and lent his hand. Katsura grasped it and he pulled her up.

"My name is Reo. Nice to meet you."

"Katsura." She blushed faintly.

Reo smiled.

"Oii! What are you helping a girl for?" Elliot asked rather loudly.

"Shhh!" Reo hit him with another book. Katsura giggled.

"Reo! Elly! You're making a fuss again!" A gril walked to them.

"So what, Lydia?" Elliot sighed.

"Wait….. Stop calling me Elly!" Elliot shouted.

"Shhh!" Reo hit him with another book.

Lydia laughed a little.

"You two… Oh, you're the new kid!" She went to Katsura and shook her hand.

"My name is Lydia Kishida."

"Katsura."

"Oi! You girls are annoying." Elliot sighed.

"Be nice to woman, Elliot." Reo scolded him.

They talked for a while when a girl rushed to them.

"Lydia! I got the books!" She said.

"Thank you Aoife!"

"Hey! The new kid!" Aoife smiled.

"Katsura, Aoife. Aoife, Katsura." Lydia introduced them bothe.

"Nice to meet you!" Katsura bowed down.

"Why so formal?" Aoife sneered.

"I've found great books." She continued and put down a stack of _Rolan, the Forgotten Prince_. Ktsura gasped.

"You…?"

"Yep. We like it too!" She smiled and took a book.

"Oh, you've got the newest edition?" Reo skipped to them.

"Yep!"

Elliot sighed.

"Damn…"

"Hey, let's meet up again tomorrow!"

"Yeah!"

"*Groan*"

* * *

**-(End of Flashback)-**

"Nice." Katy smiled.

"We got good friends!" Fuu cheered.

"But, hey guys! Do you feel…. Something's fishy?" Katy thought out loud.

"What?" Fuu asked.

"Nothing…" Katy smiled.

"B-But your powers are-"

" Don't mind it." Katy frowned.

Fuuko held back.

"We're not normal anyway."

"Guys, it's raining!" Katsura alerted them.

They ran as fast as they could to home.

'I feel a strange feeling….' Katy wondered.

* * *

**-(School, top floor)-**

Barma-sensei sat on a crimson chair, covering his face with his fan. In front of him, Oz, Alice, Gil, Sharon, Snowdrop, and Kevin stood up.

"You get your mission today, right?"

"Yes." Kevin answered.

"Where did your twin go, Regnard?" Barma frowned.

"He got some business to do…."

"I see…"

Barma closed his eyes.

"Krisa. Come out. We know you're there."

Krisa stepped out of the shadows.

"My apologies."

Barma smiled.

"What did you find out about the new kids?"

"They're kind. And yes, they got the potential to contract and fight." Kevin replied.

"So interesting indeed." Barma tapped his fan to his chin.

"I feel they have power like us." Krisa added.

"Snowdrop feel it too." She blushed.

Barma turned back and looked at the night sky. It was raining.

"Try if they wanted to join us."

They all nodded.

Suddenly, Kevin gasped and fell on his knees. Everybody dashed at him.

"Kevin!"

"Kevin-sama!"

"Regnard! What's wrong?"

Kevin let out a loud grunt.

"Nii-san…. They've got him…"

* * *

**-((Unknown place), night)-**

A cloaked figure looked down at his victim and sneered.

"You fall right into my trap, Hatter."

The figure on the ground groaned inaudibly, his white hair drenched with the rain and his own blood. His head was bleeding heavily. He staggered to stand up, but failed.

"You sure get quite perseverance, Hatter." The figure sneered and kicked him. The silverette well down, coughing blood.

"Guys, we're done here. Take him away."

More hooded people come and lifted the silverette from the ground. In an instant, they disappeared.

"Break-sama! Snowdrop is looking for you!" Snowdrop ran along the way, with her white umbrella.

"Break-sa-" She gasped as when lightning flashes, she could see patches of blood in an alley, and her master's bag. She trembled and fell back.

"BREAK-SAMA!"

* * *

_ To Be Continued _

* * *

**Woooo, what happened to Break?**

**Clifhanger~ XD**

**Oh, and… Can you guys describe the weapons you will use in later chapters, and your special powers?**

**Examp:**

**Name: Katy Starcatcher**

**Weapon: Knife and handgun (primary), AK-47 (Secondary), and C4 (Special**

**Special powers: Control crystal and ice (water), physic, telepathy**

**Well that's all, thanks!**

**~Kate**


	4. Chapter 3:When Secrets were Revealed

**UPDATED!**

**Minna-san, there's (kinda) a problem. Some of the characters haven't reviewed the weapons so I guess this will go longer than I had expected. D:**

**Anyways, please enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: When Secrets were Revealed**

**-(School, morning)-**

Katy skipped happily into her classroom. Her eyes trailed around the class, and she frowned when one particular student was missing. She pats Fuuko on her table, making the brown-haired girl flinch in surprise.

"Fuuko, did you see Break?" She asked, kind of confused.

"HUH? WHAT?" Fuuko replied shouting.

Katy sighed and pointed her headphones. Fuuko quickly took it off.

"I said, did you see Break earlier?" Katy repeated. Fuuko shooked her head.

"Nope. Probably late."

Katy didn't know why, but she felt something's fishy.

She'll ask Kevin about this.

* * *

**-(School, afternoon)-**

"He's sick."

Katy frowned. Kevin looked tense, and he avoided his sight on her eyes. Usually he brings a book everywhere, but he didn't. Snowdrop was beside him, her face sullen, like she had cried last night.

Katy walked near Kevin, her eyes very serious.

"Do not lie to me, Kevin."

Kevin knew well if Katy speaks formally. She's serious, there's actually no point of telling her lies. But he didn't want her to know what really happened.

"I'm serious, Katy. He's really sick, and he has to stay in home." Kevin insisted.

Katy's face was emotionless. She turned to Snowdrop, who gasped softly, her blue eyes widened.

"Snowdrop, are you and Break close?"

"S-Snowdrop loves Break-sama…." Snowdrop answered timidly, sensing the different aura.

"Wherever Break is, you will always beside him, correct?"

"Snowdrop…. never lies…"

Katy turned sharply at Kevin.

"She told. Kevin, you lied. And you know I HATE liars."

"W-what do you mean?" Kevin stuttered. This is bad.

"If she is always beside Break, shouldn't she be at home to tend him? And I though he cared about you. He ever told me that whenever one of you sick, both three of you will not come to school to help each other…"

Kevin took a step back. Katy sighed.

"Your body language tells all too. Don't lie, you'll never escape me…."

Kevin swallowed, and then he sighed.

"It's-"

"That's a very good observing right there, young lady."

All of them turned to face Rufus Barma, their principal. His lazy eyes looked at Katy, and he smiled in astonishment.

"…Barma-sensei." Katy greeted.

"I've heard everything," Rufus said, covering half his face with his metal fan. He turned.

"Meet me when school's over, along with your other curious friends. I'll tell you what happened to Xerxes Break,"

After Barma-sensei left, Katy decided to ask Kevin or Snowdrop what the hell did he mean.

Strangely, they're not there.

* * *

**-(School end)-**

"So that principal wants us here…" Fuuko said, sighing as she leaned on the sakura tree. Nearly everybody was there, only Zukas, Craig, and Anya missing.

"This is really strange," Leon frowned. "So Break-san disappeared and no-one wants to be honest about it."

"Hell yeah. We've asked Oz and Gil, but what they said are just sick excuses," Steve reported.

Katsura stayed silent. She's not that close to Break, but after she listened to her friends' talk, she became worried as well.

"I told Yukiko and Chie to stay behind this time," Souji said out loud.

"See? I knew this school's really fishy!" Yosuke told Souji.

"Indeed." Aigis replied.

"Sorry guys, I'm late!" Anya shouted, running towards them, followed by Lydia and Aoife.

"My friends were also worried about Break."

"I don't think that clown can get sick easily. Dude, look at how many cans of candies he finished every day." Steve hopped down the tree.

"…Let's go," Katy suddenly said as she leads the way to Rufus' office.

"B-But Zukas-kun and Craig-kun-" Leon said before Katy interrupted.

"I don't think they wanted to come along."

Leon went silent.

"Are you sure the principal knows something?" Souji asked the blond. The mystery riled him like a year ago, when they fought Izanami. (Persona 4 fans know. If you don't know, just play or see wiki)

"I'm sure," Katy said as she pushed the door open.

* * *

**-(Principal's office)-**

The opened door revealed a kind of large room, with red carpet and large bookshelves on the right and left walls. There's a huge table on the middle, with a chair, and behind them, there's a big whiteboard.

"This is kind of huge for an office," Minato frowned.

Lydia walked near a bookshelf and looked at the titles. "…Why most of them are about weapons and magic…?"

Katy looked around the table and chair.

"That old man said he'll be here!" Steve yelled angrily.

"Or maybe he's trying to test us?" Fuuko asked.

Everybody looked at her. That might be the brightest thing she said at this kind of times.

"Test….?" Katy frowned, thinking hard.

"….If this is a test, let's split up and find for clues," Anya instructed.

Katy, Leon, and Steve went to a bookshelf.

"Hey, gimme a lift," Katy told her two brothers. They nodded, and Steve let Leon climbed on his hands, while Katy climbed on Leon's.

"How can you guys do that? Awesome!" Aoife commented.

"Personal training and a hint of secret!" Steve explained professionally, grinning wide.

Katsura and Lydia read books in high speed, checking for information.

Souji and Minato opened the drawers to find some strange document with symbol on them. They told Aigis to check them up.

Anya looked at the whiteboard. She pushed it aside, revealing a huge strange painting. She traced the rough texture on it.

"I've found something," Aigis reported.

Katy, who's busy looking at different books, turned at her. "What is it? Just read it out loud!"

"These symbols are from a military group."

"Milita-" Steve nearly made his siblings fell.

"And these documents were written in JIS." Aigis explained further.

"You mean, those number codes?" Katy asked.

"Indeed. Some of these tests too." Aigis took a test paper from the drawer. "For example, this equation. 99 - 111 x ( 109 + 101 ). If you only see the numbers, we got 99 111 109 and 101. Ini JIS, 99 is c, 111 is o, 109 is m, and 101 is e. It says 'come'. After I read furether, it was a message. 'Come to my office today. There is a very serious matter being held.'"

"Great. And look at what I've found." Lydia opened a huge book. "JIS codes."

"This math book is written in JIS." Katsura explained.

"There IS something strange." Katy pulled out a book.

Fuuko traced a symbol on the table, before she accidentally knocked over a pen holder. Everything rumbled.

"Oops?"

Suddenly, the painting turned around, revealing a small, dark tunnel.

"Whoa," Katy mused.

The tree sibling hopped down from each other, and joined the other members to the front of the tunnel.

"This is awesome." Yosuke peeked in. "It's like mystery house or something."

Katy gets in first, checking if there's no traps or some danger waiting.

"It's scary," Fuuko trembled, hugging Leon's arm.

"Do you think this is the right way? Leon asked. Katy answered with a nod.

One by one entered the tunnel before the painting closed itself.

* * *

**-(?)-**

They feel the way with their hands. It's very dark, and they can't see a thing.

"_Hey, stop pushing!"_

"_I wanna cry!"_

"_Fuuko, calm down!"_

"_I wish we don't die here!"_

"_Don't get paranoid dammit!"_

Katy sighed and kept feeling when suddenly she felt she's not stepping on something.

"Eh?"

She fell and suddenly she felt she's sliding down.

"WHAT THE-"

"Nee-san!" Leon followed her voice but ended up sliding down.

"KYAA!" Fuuko fell and slide down, followed by the others.

"WOOHOO! IT'S LIKE THE DARK SLIDE IN THOSE SWIMMING PARKS!" Steve's yell could be heard.

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR THAT!" Anya screamed.

They saw a small light at the bottom, which turns bigger and bigger.

"Guys, get ready for a crash landing!"

* * *

**-(Secret Base)-**

The kids fell out one by one, topping each other.

"….Where the hell?" Steve, who fall the last, looked around. It looks like an underground headquarters or something.

"On no…. WE LANDED ON ALIEN BASE!" Fuuko screamed.

"This won't be an alien base!" Aoife yelled.

"Maybe it's some kind of military base," Katsura said.

They all stopped when they heard a moan under them all.

"He-Hea…..vy…"

They quickly get off each other, and turned out they squished Katy hard. Leon helped his stunned twin up her feet.

"So… where is this?" Lydia asked.

"It's the secret base of Pandora."

They all turned to see Krisa in front of them. She's using a black uniform, with a small barrette on her head.

"Se-secret base? A- Krisa, you're one of them?" Katy asked. Krisa nodded.

"Come this way, the leader wished to speak to you all."

_What will happen to them? Who's the leader? What happened later?_

* * *

**-To be continued…-**

* * *

**That is. Chapter 3. **

**Oh, and guys, who haven't reviewed their character's weapons and ability? (look chapter 2 for details) If you haven't reviewed, I will pick weapons for them, okay?**

**By the way, Krisa's uniform is a female Pandora uniform. (Imagine you own)**

**Welp, I'll update if I can!**

**~Kate**


	5. Chapter 4 : The Black Screen

**UPDATED!**

**Oh, and sorry for the really long update I'm too focused to school and my Deviantart right now, and I just realized the reviews were piling up when I'm gone.**

**Oh, and I'm updating another story about 2 more weeks from now because of my finals, so please be patient!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Black Screen  
**

* * *

**=(Secret Base (?))=**

Krisa led them along a hall. Everything looked strange and modern at the same time. _It's like in those sci-fi movies_, Katy thought.

The air is a little tense. They have violated school privacy, and they didn't think by doing so, they can get away with it easily. Fuuko babbled nonsense while stiffening her sobs, hugging Leon's arm and clings on him like he was a kind of lifeline. Leon tried to calm her down, and Steve complained about how noisy she i8s and maybe they should've left her behind and let sharks eat hear.

The result is, unfortunately, a louder cry.

Souji and his friends huddle up into a group, a little separated with the main ones. They were whispering something abo9ut 'Persona' and 'attack'. Krisa would sometimes glance at them, and then turn back and continue walking.

Katy looked around the base. Naoto said something about 'I hate this place now. Can we go back?' while Souji pulled her a little close, making Minato glare daggers at him.

"Now, as I presume you all are violating some rules regarding school privacy, correct?" Krisa asked the group behind her.

Katy nodded and gulped. "Yeah, we know."

"But what's with this?" Steve retorted. "I don't get what is violating school rules have anything to do with a military base. Then, whaddya gonna do? Cut us to pieces with lazers? We're aint aliens."

Krisa laughed at the absurd idea and kept walking.

Katsura wiped her glasses clean as Lydia tailed behind her.

They walked for a few minutes in silence.

* * *

**=(Office no 9087)=**

Barma folded his metal fan and placed it on his lap. He looked at the person sitting in front of him, raising an eyebrow.

"You have the idea of the test, Galligard." He spoke. Zukas looked at him, sighing as he leaned on his own chair.

"That's right. I would want to see if they're ready, but it seems like they are."

"The group of children?"

"No," He answered. "Only the three kids."

Barma smiled a somewhat knowing smile.

"I know they are your childhood friends, who were casted away and used as tests subjects. Especially the girl, right?'

Zukas flinched.

"Damn, you're one great stalker,"

Barma only smiled.

"She has higher stamina and brighter mind than her two brothers," Zukas sighed. "More than anyone else in her age. They've done something to her, and I want her to do the revenge herself."

"Revenge is never good," Barma mused at the younger's determination, but he no longer wears a smile on his face. "I expect them to be peacekeepers, not destroying things mindlessly when they can actually repair it."

'But—"

"I want them to be something… more. I know they understand what I mean, because they are not monsters like what people think of. This place is for those who were talented and casted away by society. I want them to be a blessing for them. We are determined to help people, so do not use my school as a medium of revenge." Barma explained, once more covering half his face with his metal fan.

"I see. Please forgive me," Zukas sighed. "I think too much sometimes. I want them to get what they can get best,"

"Revenge is a stupid, no-good medicine," Barma turned at him. "It's always sweet outside and then bitter inside. And yet, because it is 'No-good', it will not do anything with their 'ill' life, but in fact, making it worse,"

"I see,"

"And do they all have the potential we need?" Barma asked. "We shall see it soon."

* * *

**=(Main Hall)=**

The door hissed open as they walked inside. It's dark and eerily silent. Katy squints her blue eyes, trying to see if something, or someone, is around, but find nothing.

"We are here. Hey, guys. Can I have your attention please?"

"She's talking to a dark, empty space." Steve snickered.

"Oh, you'll regret saying that~" She turned and blinked at Steve.

And suddenly the lights were on.

It's a super vast place, with modern glass computers and people chatting around. Many were some students they used to see wandering about in the school.

And Steve's jaw dropped low.

"I thought it's quiet but suddenly it's like this?" Katy asked.

"We're trained, you know," Krisa cheerfully explained. "It's a slight breach before someone walks in. We used to do that, in case of 'newcomers' or an attack."

"….Attack?" Minato wondered, but no-one actually heard them.

Suddenly, students stopped whatever they were doing and everything seems to freeze.

"..Why is everything so quiet?" Fuuko asked timidly.

"I'm glad you asked."

Barma entered the main room from one of the doors in the side, followed by Zukas. Katy gaped but she said nothing. Krisa walked and stood beside Barma, turning towards the new group.

"Congrats, you passed the—"

Barma's eyes widened as a certain blond jumped and kicked the air beside him with a perfect spilt.

And yes she didn't hit him.

And yes I mean Zukas.

And her brothers gaped.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOU HENTAI YARO?" She yells, grabbing his collar and furiously slamming his head to the metal floor. "YA THINK THIS IS FUNNY? I THOUGHT WE'LL BE EXPERIMENTED OR HANGED! AND WHERE ARE YOU JUST NOW, SPIKY LEMON? YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

It takes five minutes for the group to calm her down, get her off the poor older blonde, and sat down in a huddle.

"As I was saying," Barma coughed. "Welcome to Pandora's Secret HQ. Sorry for the mess. Right now, we are facing an alert considering the Mad Hatter, which you all know as—"

"Break," Anya interrupted.

"Correct," Barma smiled. "Right now, Xerxes is held hostage. He was assaulted brutally by a member of the Baskervilles. We were sure he received a blow to the head and probably some stab wounds. Our top priority right now is to save him."

"You're telling me… " Katy frowned. "That he is taken by someone and held there… What do they want?"

"We never knew what the Baskervilles want," Barma shrugged. "All I know is that they wanted to torture him badly, send the videos to us daily and torment us mentally with the sight of him beaten."

Suddenly, a screen turns on and it seems that a webcam video is played. They all spun to see a certain masked, hoodied person, smiling mischievously at them.

Anya gaped. "You mean… he's—"

"Beaten for their own pleasure," Barma's tone darkened. "That is why they are unforgivable."

"Oh, we got new guests here. Good."

"HEY!" Krisa yelled at the screen. "WHO ARE YOU? WHERE IS BREAK?"

"The Hatter? Don't worry, we took a great care of him," The man laughed and spun around, revealing a bloody young man, strapped on the wall, his head lolling back to his side, groaning in pain.

"BREAK!" Katy and Fuuko yelled at the same time.

The webcam moved closer, like someone's holding it carelessly and they could see clearly the man cut another gash on the poor albino, earning a shriek from Katy and a scream from his victim. Break yelled as another gash was made and Barma and the other students stared, eyes wide. Some passed out from the immense gore and the others looked away in great sympathy.

"How's that for a start, hmm?" The man asked. "Leave us alone with our victim, or others, who came here, shall end with the same fate as this boy over here," He licked his lips as he points the edge of the dagger at Break, who was shaking in pain. He pointed his bloody dagger at the webcam and chuckled.

"We never like people taking our victims anyway. Maybe we'll grant him Heaven after some days… If he really went to Heaven, AHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The screen flickered and died, leaving people staring with terror at the now black screen….

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Rnr?**


	6. Chapter 5: Annoyance

**MY GOODNESS YOU GUYS**

**I AM SO BUSY ARGH**

**OKOK I'LL COME REALLY CLEAR I'M SO SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY AAARGRGHHH**

**I got a DA and a tumblr. **

**And a tinychat.**

**NOW I GOT SO BUSY SHNGMCE,MSNFGB**

**Okay, ok, OK!**

**Here is the link for my Tumblr.: justlavender. tumblr **

**As you guys can see, I got a story arc, and a fanfic for my fellow zombie friends so I SHAMEFULLY, COMPLETELY FORGOT.**

**PLUS BREAK'S DYING HRAGGJGJGBH**

**I think.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Ok I continue.**

* * *

_Chapter 5 – Annoyance_

* * *

**=Secret Base=**

"What are you guys doing, sitting and looking away in silence?" Katy yelled, slamming a fist on a nearby table.

"He's DYING, right there in the screen!"

No-one said a word. The atmosphere was heavy with silence. Only fizzes of the main screen resounding in the room. No-one dared to say a word, and some only chooses to look down in pain.

"He's your friend, right? Someone ought to do something!"

"Katy, that's enough," Zukas warned, trying to calm her down. The blond girl tried to retort rudely, but a glare from her 'mentor' silenced her. She pursed her lips in embarrassment and disappointment, looking away from Zukas.

"What are we to do?" Leon asked, staring at the screen, dumbfounded.

"We stay," Krisa answered.

"WAIT WHAT?!" Fuuko and Steve yelled at the same time, in unison.

"OH COME ON! YOU DIPS****S SAW WHAT DID THOSE MOTHER****ERS DID TO THAT GUY, RIGHT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'WE F***ING STAY?!" Steve yelled.

"YEAH!" Fuuko joined the boy, stomping her feet in an angry fashion and puffed her cheeks. "I KNOW HE MIGHT BE CREEPY AND THINGS, BUT HE CAN'T BE LEFT ALONE! WHAT ABOUT KEVIN-CHAN AND SNOW-CHAN?"

"I agree with these three!" Anya's voice is not losing in the cries and protests of the group.

"I believe we should not leave everyone behind," Souji said.

"We shall not proceed without a single comrade left, as depicted in the experience that I have gained for the passing years," Aigis nodded.

Barma spread his fan and the group fell silent. He eyed them one by one sharply. Fuuko squeaked and once more, hides behind Steve.

"Seriously, woman. Are you that naïve or what?" The kid let out a growl of frustration.

"We have no other choice." Barma said bluntly. "I do not think an idea to get him back is the best choice for the students here AND every of us. They will eventually come to raid us, and we will have no choice but to fight. After all of that, they WILL get every of us, and the innocent students in these dorms,"

"So? Waiting until they bait us one by one until no-one's left?" Katy growled. "It's the same anyway,"

"And why would you care about the Hatter, Hoshi?" The red-haired principal asked, leaning closer, half of his face still covered by the metal fan. "Tell me why are you so determined to save this man you don't really understand,"

"I'm not into Break at some fangirl sort, but Break, Snow, and Kevin are three of my best friends. If they lost Break, it'll be the same with me losing Steve or Leon," She answered with a strong glare. "Or maybe if you do not understand how hurt it feels when someone you loved dearly passed away, then you're not really a bright headmaster,"

Barma's eyes widened in surprise, before going back to their original stare. He smiled knowingly from behind the fan, and chuckled as he inched further away from the girl.

"How rude of you," His smile disappears.

"Well thank you," Katy hissed in annoyance. "It's better because you're the headmaster. I despise everyone who doesn't appreciate their comrades. They make me so sick I want to punch a hole through their skull,"

And she left, stomping her way out.

"N-Nee-san!" Leon sighed. He gave one or two apology bows to Barma, before leaving to tail his twin.

"This is a problem," Chie murmured.

"What nostalgia," Yosuke mumbled. "I remembered when we were arrested for bringing weapons,"

Barma glared at them, and in a split second, he shut the fan close.

"I warn you, do not chase after the Hatter tomorrow. It's hopeless. He will not leave alive,"

Steve rolled his eyes, and Fuuko still trembling, hugging the chocolate-haired boy's leg from behind him.

"…Tomorrow, eh?" He smiled. He turned at Fuuko, who gave him the puppy eyes.

Snap.

"….AND DAMN IT GIRL, DISLODGE YOURSELF FROM MY LEG! %*&%$!"

* * *

**SHORT UPDATE IS SHORT AFAHNC**

**IM SO SOREH**

**Oh and it doesn't mean Steve hates Fuuko with a passion. You'll see XD  
**


End file.
